Confessions
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: If you don't like Yaoi, please do not read Another story about my favorite OHSHC pairing TamaKyou 3 The idea came to me in class a few weeks ago in the form of a daydream a very awesome one and I decided to go with it So, please enjoy ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something that's been sitting around in my documents for a few weeks, It's just a daydream I had when I was in class one day and I decided to turn it into a story. Though I have to say, I think it's the most well written story I've ever done. **

…

"Would anyone care to explain the importance of the relationship between…"

I let out a quiet sigh and propped my head on my fist leaning forward in the confined space of my desk. After the first few minutes of the teacher's lecture I was finding it difficult to stay awake. Though I wasn't really worried about falling behind in class, I had already read most of the required school novel, the class's current topic of discussion, and if I got stuck on anything I knew Kyouya would help me out. As I thought this I turned my head slightly to my left, glancing at the current subject of my thoughts. At the moment, the Ooturi almost mirrored my position as he stared at the front of the room, quite unusual for him to slump from his normally perfect posture. Kyouya looked almost irritated, His eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed to be rubbing his temple as if to rid himself of a headache. As I was contemplating whether or not to ask him what was wrong the teacher, Mrs. Kimamura, beat me to it.

"Ooturi-san, do you need to go to the nurse?"

Kyouya opened his eyes and met the teacher's worried gaze.

"Yes, if you don't mind," He replied, Standing from his desk, he winced slightly, and waited an extra second before making his way down the aisle and to Sensei's desk.

You could almost feel the shock and concern radiating from the girls in the classroom, as well as myself.

"I hope you feel better Ooturi-san," Mrs. Kimamura said as she handed Kyouya the nurse's pass from her desk.

"Thank you," Kyouya murmured, bowing his head slightly before turning and leaving the room.

"Now then class, where were we?" Sensei said returning her attention to the class.

"We we're discussing Act seven Sensei,"

I folded my arms on the desk, laying my head down and leaning forward further. There was no way I was going to be able to concentrate on the lesson now. What was wrong with Kyouya? He had never missed class time for anything before, had it been a normal headache he would have ignored it; all the while having me telling him every couple of minutes that he should go to the nurse, and most likely, and unintentionally, worsening the problem rather than bettering it.

"Suoh-san, would you care to explain the consequences of the conversation between Paris and Hale?"

"Yes sensei,"

….

"Oh, Ooturi-san? Yes, he just left my office about five minutes ago," The nurse said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing off to the side of the room where two small beds were kept, hoping Kyouya might be behind one of the pull around curtains.

"Yes Suoh-san, I'm sure," She replied.

"Alright, Thank you," I bowed slightly to her before leaving her office, just as the late bell for sixth period rung.

I knew he wouldn't have gone to class, news of his absence during the last half of fifth period would have already been spread by the girls in our class, meaning almost anywhere he went the braver of the girls in school would bombard him with questions on how he was feeling. So of course I was not going to go to class either, not when my best friend was in pain.

I had a pretty good feeling of where I would find him, so I followed my hunch and took the nearest staircase to the third floor, following the familiar hallway to the music section of the school.

…..

I found him asleep on one of the burgundy-pink couches of our clubroom, music room three. I lowered my school bag off of my shoulder, quietly leaning it against the leg of one of the coffee tables. Turning to face him again I smiled slightly, I had never seen him look so, peaceful. He had forgotten to take off his glasses though; I leaned forward and, carefully, removed them from his face, thankfully managing to do so without waking him, and folded them, setting them on the end table next to me.

I decided this would probably be a good time to finish the novel from Mrs. Kimamura's class, that way I would have more free time for club activities, and maybe I would take Antoinette to the park later too, she would like that. I smiled slightly before letting my mind return to the task at hand, trying to interest myself in the controversies of the Salem witch trials.

…..

Well, that's one less thing to worry about; I tossed the finished text next to my school bag, listening to the quiet thud it made when it hit the floor. Checking my watch I let out a quiet sigh, there were another twenty minutes before classes let out and clubs began, and I had run out of ideas of what to do.

"Tamaki…?"

I turned my head to the couch across from me, seeing my best friend looking back at me through squinted eyes.

"Your glasses are on the end table," I stated simply, my eyes leaving his for a second and looking at the subject of my sentence before meeting his gaze again.

His eyes followed where mine had gone, and once located the glasses were back on his face again and he was in a sitting position. Looking back at me again, his face held the same unreadable expression he normally wore, but his eyes held a knowing look, and yet he still asked me,

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew I would find you here," I stated.

"You should be in class,"

"You and I both know why I didn't go,"

He sighed and reached up to his face, pushing his glasses up with his index and middle fingers,

"You worry too much, baka," He said, his eyes now playful while the rest of his features remained unchanged.

I smiled,

"I know I do, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I feel just fine Tamaki,"

I leaned back further into the couch leaning partially on the arm rest; I then looked back over to Kyouya, who was still looking at me.

"Tamaki, would you play the piano for me?" He asked after a moment.

"But Kyouya, not too long ago you were suffering from some kind of headache, wouldn't my playing for you worsen it…?" I asked as I sat up slightly.

"If anything it would have the opposite effect," He replied, "I would really like to hear you play Tamaki,"

"Alright then, but if you want me to stop just say so,"

_*Author's Note: TWHS! XD *_

Kyouya nodded slightly and I stood, making my way to the corner of the room to the covered pure white piano that sat by one of the windows. I took a second to think of what I would play before sliding the cover off of the keys and beginning to play one of Debussy's pieces.

Kyouya watched quietly as Tamaki's fingers ran across the piano keys, hitting each note perfectly and not missing a single one. At first when the song began he felt the dull ache in the back of his head making its presence known again, but he ignored it and let the piano's soothing melody ebb the pain away. He found himself relaxing into the couch as a strange sense of calm overcame him, he faintly noted that the song had changed; the ends and beginnings of the songs blended together so perfectly that it was hard to tell where one song ended and the other began.

Only Kyouya noticed when the door to the clubroom quietly opened and closed, the new addition to the room walking almost silently to stand behind the couch where he sat.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Hello Haruhi," He replied. He hadn't noticed that classes had been dismissed already.

"It's so, beautiful..." She said after a moment.

"Yes, it is,"

The next to come in we're the Hitachiin's.

"You should have seen his face, he-" The older Hitachiin stopped in the middle of his sentence upon entering the room.

"Whoa, is that really Tono playing...?" Kaoru asked, looking to his brother.

"Yeah..." Hikaru said, seeming just as surprised as his twin. The two, silent for once, moved out of the doorway to join the other two by the couch.

Last to arrive were Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai, who found themselves joining the rest of the group.

"It's pretty, isn't it Takashi?" Honey murmured.

"Yeah," Mori answered.

"Kyouya-senpai, the guests should be arriving soon, should we let him know or just let him play?" Haruhi asked.

"Let him play, it's not often he gets the chance to, and I'm sure the ladies would enjoy it,"

...

"Welcome, To the Ouran Host Club!"

"Oh my," One of the girls murmured to herself.

"Amazing," Another said.

"It's so beautiful, I can hardly take it," Another said, dramatically holding the back of her hand to her forehead and fainting.

"Careful now princess," Hikaru said catching the girl.

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself fainting like that, now would we?" His twin continued.

"O-oh my," The girl said blushing as she looked up at the two.

"I never knew Tamaki-senpai played the piano," Said Akana, a Petite chestnut haired second year, and one of Tamaki's regular customer's.

"There are many things you have yet to learn about our king, Madmuazel," Kyouya said from where he stood next to the girl, the two of them watching Tamaki play.

"Indeed, things I intend I will soon know of," She replied.

Kyouya smirked slightly and pushed up his glasses, the glare on them blocking his eyes from view.

"Ladies, right this way please," Kyouya said, leading the girls to the main part of the room where the couches and tables were. "Since Tamaki is busy at the moment you can join me Ms. Shimikara," He said to Akana.

"Thank you, I would love to Kyouya-senpai," She replied.

Soon enough, each guest was with their respectable host, or hosts, and Tamaki's guests joined other hosts for the time being.

"I've never really gotten the chance to talk to you before Kyouya-senpai, I'm glad I'm able to now," Akana said, not being a regular guest of Kyouya's, the other girls let her and Kyouya talk without interrupting while they stayed content staring at the third year boy.

"As am I miss Shimikara," He replied.

"Senpai, if you don't mind my asking, how long have you known Tamaki-senpai?"

"We've known each other since the beginning of our final year of middle school,"

"Are you close?"

"I suppose you could say that, I know that I can trust him with anything, the same goes for the other way around, though he can be hard to handle sometimes, but that's what makes him Tamaki,"

"I see,"

"Is there a problem Miss Shimikara?"

"No, I'm just glad that you two have such a good friendship," She said with a small smile. Kyouya saw right through it.

Some of the girls looked up, noticing music no longer playing as the last few notes hung in the air.

...

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting princess," I said, walking to stand in front of Akana, "I became lost in the music, please forgive me," I said looking into her forest coloured eyes.

"You don't have to apologize Senpai," Akana said, holding my gaze, "You play beautifully,"

"Thank you princess,"

I then turned to face Kyouya who was next to me on my left. "Thank you for keeping Miss Shimikara entertained Kyouya,"

Kyouya nodded slightly and adjusted his glasses again. "The ladies really seemed to enjoy your playing,"

"It was beautiful Tamaki-Senpai," One of the girls next to Akana put in.

"Yes, I've never heard anyone play the piano so beautifully," Another added.

"Thank you ladies," I replied.

"Tamaki, sit down," Kyouya said, "You're standing there like an idiot," He added in a lower tone, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me down next to him on the couch.

"Oh, sorry," I said grinning.

...

"Kyouya, are you sure you're alright now?" I asked.

Club activities had ended ten minutes ago and all the guests, along with the rest of the hosts, had gone home. Kyouya and I we're the only ones left in the clubroom.

"Yes, as I said before, I'm fine Tamaki," Kyouya replied.

I crossed my arms and frowned. "At least let me check your temperature," I said.

I took a few steps closer to him, reaching my hand out to touch his forehead.

"I said I'm fine," He said, sounding slightly agitated, he took a step back.

"Just let me make sure," I said, taking another step forward.

Though somehow I ended up tripping and I fell on top of Kyouya.

My hands were on either side of his head and my knees we're on both sides of him. My own shocked eyes met his; I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Tamaki, would you get off of me..." He finally said a minute or so later.

I blinked and stayed where I was until a second after he had spoken when his words finally sunk in. I quickly pulled myself into a sitting position across from him and sat looking at the floor.

"Thanks," He said, sitting up as well.

"Sorry," I looked up at him, not meeting his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, which sat crookedly on his face from the fall, and stood, offering his hand to me.

After a second I took his hand and he helped me up.

"We should get going before they lock up the school," He said, gathering his things and turning back to me. After a few seconds of me doing nothing he gathered my bag too and took my wrist in his hand, pulling me along behind him out of the clubroom.

...

**Hope you guys liked it, it was only going to be a one shot, but now, reading over it again I'm going to make it into a full story; though adding this to the list of stories still being worked on puts me at 4-5 stories I have to work on ^^"**

**Speaking of other stories, for anyone who has been reading 'And So She Met Him' I've started completely rewriting it in terms of the writing style & point of view, and also the characters, after reading it I think I made Haruhi especially OOC and I'm not happy with the way the story was written at all, given it was my first ever fanfiction. ^^" The revised version should be up this weekend then I'm going to start posting new chapters again along with my other stories. Sorry for the wait ^^"**

**PLEASE REVIEW & ADD ALERT **


	2. Very Important! Please Read!

Ok, so I haven't been on fanfiction in months, well, I'm grounded… but not getting into all that, I have been working on all my stories and when my Internet is back permanently then I will have plenty of updates for all my stories.

For Looking Glass in particular I am currently giving it a complete makeover, I was writing some of the new chapters for it and comparing them to the older ones, hey just look amateurish. I am extremely happy with how the rewrite is going and I know you all will love it! But, for the fans of the original version I will leave it up instead of deleting it from the account ^^

For Confessions readers, I have new chapters on my laptop waiting to be posted, I had a slight bit of writers block with this story, but I think readers will like the chapters to come

And So She Met Him readers, This story as well will be revamped, I feel the characters are too much out of character and that the writing could be cleaned up a bit, expect an even better reading experience with the new updates ^^

I'm Not One For Love Songs viewers, for one, I really want to change the title of this one, it just doesn't seem to suit the story :/ Though I think the story itself it perfect the way it is and though lacking in chapters right now I think it is one of my favorite stories.

A Vampire's Love readers, I'm having a slight bit of trouble with this one, since it was born from roleplay texts it is a bit difficult to make the story coherent. I have a feeling I'll be recruiting the help of my wonderful BFF to help me with this one since she did such a lovely job co-authoring this with me in the past

Finally, to Over & Over readers, to be honest I have been a bit at loss for creative inspiration for this one, I may need the help of readers to provide inspiration on this one.

Also, I have a few Invader Zim stories on deviantart that I will be adding to fanfiction as well probably today actually so you will have something to read for a while in my absence. ^^

I am so sorry for taking so long in getting back to my readers, this is the first time I've had acces of a computer with working internet so I wanted to use this rare opportunity to let you all know what was going on and apologize for taking so long. Sorry to those who thought this was going to be a new chapter But if your interested, check out some of my DA stuff I'm about to post ^^


	3. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
